Angels and Demons
by directioner4lyfe
Summary: 'Hi. I'm Beatrice Prior. I'm an Angel.' Beatrice's world changes when she goes to a normal high school…and meets him. But does it change for the better? Or for the worse? Fourtris.
1. Chapter 1

**Beatrice POV**

I wake up to my favorite song Angels in heaven by The Wings **(yes i made it up)** , a popular band among us angels.

I stand up and walk to my cupboard and put on a white crop-top that says Angelic, and beige skinny-jeans. I leave my hair down and walk to my full-length mirror. I sigh. Because I'm an angel, I always look great, but I'm not that pretty, regardless of what my family and friends say.

I head downstairs to be greeted by my brother, Caleb.

He frowns at me when I come down. "Please tell me you're not wearing that," he says. I look down at my outfit. "Why? What's wrong?'

"Its too revealing." "No it's not." "Caleb, leave your sister alone," my mother says as she makes serves pancakes.

"Why pancakes today?" I ask. "It's a special day. Now listen, your father and I have to leave for the council meeting, so I left some instructions about the human world. Chelsea will pick you up in half an hour. Your things are on their way to Divergent High. We love you, and will see you again on the weekend."

Chelsea is Christina's mum. We say goodbye and finish our pancakes. Just as we finish the dishes, we hear knocking on the door.

"Trissy! Hurry up, and Caleb please don't criticize my outfit!" Christina yells from outside the door. I grin as I grab the instructions and my purse and I head outside.

Christina and I squeal excitedly.

By now you must be wondering what the hell is going on.

So let me tell you.

* * *

My name is Beatrice Prior, and I am 16 years old.

I have an older brother named Caleb and wonderful parents.

Christina is my best friend.

We are going to a school called Dauntless High which is, in a way, overseas so Christina and I will be staying at her Aunt's.

And there's one more thing, if you haven't already noticed.

I'm an angel.

* * *

After we are given a tour of the school, Christina and I walk to the field. I worry about meeting some idiotic demons.

That's when I bump into him.

"What the hell? "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I say before I get off the ground and look at him.

He has such deep blue eyes tha-

"Watch where you're going, sweetheart." He snaps before he walks away.

"Sweetheart?" Christina replies before we start giggling, which leads to laughing, which leads to a nice boy named Will to ask if we were okay.

Christina and Will talk while I let my thoughts drift to that boy with the blue eyes.

* * *

 **Four's POV**

I walk in the field thinking about the my nickname. Four. I got it cause I caused havoc to Four people in 10 minutes, at the age of 4, so the nickname stuck.

I grin as I remember having to be the bad boy as I'm a demon. I smirk as I think to myself, I might even bump into an angel.

A stupid, stuck up, goody-goody ang-

I bump into someone and we fall in the floor.

"What the hell?" I say. "Oh my god I'm so sorry," she says looking at me. Her voice is so… so… angelic.

Ugh. What did I just say?

I take a good look at her. She looks innocent enough. I could change that. I want to change that.

"Watch where you're going, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Beatrice POV**

Christina and I make our way to Music which is our first lesson. The only strange thing is that other grades will be in the same class as us.

We sit down on the floor flipping through the music file when a group of boys and girls, who are all wearing black, come in. They sit quite close to us and I shimmy nearer to Christina.

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to meet Mr. Blue eyes.

He smirks. "Didn't think I'd see you again so soon. Can I borrow a pencil."

I nod. "Sure." I hand him a pencil.

"The name is Four." He says. I raise my eyebrows.

"I'm Beatrice."

"Nice meeting you… Tris."

I smile before turning back to Christina who is grinning.

"What?"

"You like him."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"For Heaven's sake would you keep quiet?"

"Only because you took Heaven's name."

I roll my eyes and do my work.

At the end of the lesson, Four gives me back my pencil. I smile at him.

The rest of the school day was relatively boring. That is, until I linked arms with Caleb after school.

Caleb and I were walking to get a doughnut when we liked arms as I teased him.

Most of the boys in the area whistled and said some inappropriate comments.

Some even called me a slut as Caleb is going out with a girl called Susan.

I almost burst into tears when Four came to our rescue.

"What in Fuck's name are you doing Zeke? Seriously man? I expected more from you. And you too Uriah. At least Will behaves."

I stare at the ground as happy feeling swarm through me.

Until he spoke again. "If she wants to be slutty and go out with boys who have girlfriends, let her."

I snapped. I walked up to him and slapped him.

"How dare you. I can't believe this is what boys act like now days. And for the record, I'm not dating him. Caleb is my brother." I spit at him.

I turn around, grab Caleb's arm, and walk away.

Of Christina was right about my feelings for him, they are gone.

Long gone.

* * *

One week later.

* * *

"Alright class, you have to do a duet so partner up. One boy and girl please. No other combination." Tori says. I frown.

This means Christina and I don't have a partner.

Oh wait. She got Will.

I look around but no one has no partner.

Then I feel someone tapping my shoulder.

I turn around to see Four. I glare at him.

"What do you want?"

"Can we be partners?"

I look around and sigh.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice."

He grins. Then his smile drops.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last Monday. I was being-"

"An Asshole?"

Then I gasp. "What? What happened?" He asked.

"I've never sworn before."

He bursts out laughing.

* * *

 **Four's POV**

Tris gasps.

"What? What happened?" I ask worried.

"I've never sworn before." She says.

I burst out laughing.

This will be fun.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I swear like 1000 times a fucking hour."

She raises her eyebrows and I grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beatrice POV**

Christina is right. I do like him. But why would he like me?

I mean, I'm not bad-looking, but I'm not pretty either.

And compared to the other girls in school, I'm what they call a plain Jane.

It's been 2 months since I first met him.

I told Christina about him and she said she'll ask Will what his feelings are for me.

I can only hope.

* * *

"Beatrice."

"Yes?"

"He likes you!"

"Who?"

"You daft idiot, Four does."

"No way."

* * *

 **Four POV**

Will came to talk to me about 'something important.'

"Hey Four, do you, say, like any girls?"

I look at him with a look that says 'really?'

"In our Music class I mean."

Oh. He means Tris. I'll play around with her. She seems hard to turn bad. It'll be a challenge.

"Truthfully, yes," I say.

"Who? Is it Beatrice?"

I knew it.

"Yes. It is."

* * *

Tris is avoiding eye contact so I'll go and speed things up.

I walk over to her.

"Hey Tris?"

She looks up and smiles.

Fuck, she looks beautiful when she smiles.

Wait, what?

"Wanna go out tonight?" I ask.

She looks confused for a second and ponders about it for awhile.

"Sure, I guess," she replies.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8."

"Ummm, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"What do I wear?"

"A dress. It would be good if it's short and tight. Ya know, dress code." I say.

She frowns then nods. "Kay. I'll text you my address? Oh yeah, my number is -."

I smile and turn away.

Score. I got her number, and I'm bringing her to a bar tonight.

* * *

When I pick her up, she's wearing black heels and a purple dress that ends just above her knees. It's not tight, but it's still hot.

 **Look it up. Search 'bar dresses' it's the first one.**

We go to the bar and she grabs my arm.

"What's this place?"

I grin.

"A bar."

Her mouth literally drops.

"Do you drink?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God."

We go sit down at some seats.

I order some beer.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"I dunno. The basics. Are you a virgin, have you gotten drunk, that stuff."

She looks horrified.

"Umm. I'm a virgin and no. And I don't plan on getting drunk either." She replies.

I smile at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing."

She sticks her tongue out at me and I grin.

"I want to show you something. It's called the chasm."

I bring her to the spot and she sits down, looking around.

"It's very pretty"

"It is." I say, looking at her. She smiles and looks at me.

"I'm not pretty."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Tris you are."

"No, I'm not ugly but I'm cer-"

I kiss her. She hesitates before she kisses back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pull away and look at her. "You are pretty."


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I want to thank all of you guys who have followed, favorited and reviewed and read it. Thank you so much and I'll try to update as soon as possible for you guys. ~Sara**

* * *

 **Beatrice POV**

"You are pretty."

I just look at him, breathless, as he grins. He grabs my hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the bar."

I smile as he holds my hand.

We go back to the bar and he convinces me to try some alcohol.

I take a sip and swallow it.

It burns down my throat, but it is rather nice.

Wait. I shouldn't get drunk.

"Oh my God, that was awful!" I admit to Four. He just grins.

"Let's go home."

We arrive at Christina's aunt's place and Christina is poking her head through the door.

I kiss Four on the cheek and say, "Thanks. Today was really fun."

I go back inside and Christina was grinning at me.

"What happened?"

"We kissed."

"You what? Oh, my little Bea is all grown up!" Christina yells.

"But remember, no sex before marriage." She says softly.

I blush a bright red and smack her arm.

She smacks me back and I grin.

Then I gasp.

Four was my first kiss.

* * *

 **Four POV**

I go back to the house I'm sharing with Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and Will. There are 5 bedrooms, and Shauna and Zeke share one.

I sit in the couch and flip though the tv channels.

"Yo, man did you get laid?" I hear someone tell from the stairs. Zeke.

I roll my eyes as he sits on the couch.

"So… what's you're plan for her? Is it another Nita and Lauren?"

Nita… her real name is Juanita, and Lauren are two girls who I "dated" , turned into badass chick, and dumped.

Thats my plan for Tris.

I nod. "Another Lauren and Nita."

I take out my phone.

 _Hey Tris._

 ** _Who's this?_**

 _Its Four._

 **Oh Hey!**

 _Hey yourself._

 **Sooooo…**

 _Can I pick you up tomorrow?_

 **Sure.**

 _Alright. See you at 8._

 **Goodnight, sweet dreams Four.**

 _You too._

Hours pass and I stare at the blank ceiling. I eventually fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I'm sitting in a white chair on…clouds?

I try to stand but I'm tied to the chair.

I look around until I see someone with blond hair. Tris.

"Tris?" She just stares blankly at me.

"Tell her." A voice says.

"Tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her who ou really are. Tell her where you came from."

"I can't."

"Then stay up here and suffer."

* * *

I wake up in cold sweat.

I grab my phone and look at the time. 4.06.

I make up my mind. I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell Tris I'm a demon.

And then I realize something.

I love her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A month later.**

 **Four POV**

Tris and I are sitting in the car on the way to school.

I decide to tell her everything now.

"Tris?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell me something."

"If you're going to, like, break up with me or something, then do it fast"

I laugh. "No, I'm not going to break up with you. I just need to tell you something important."

She smiles at me. "Okay, what is it?"

"I want to tell you about myself."

"Okay."

"When I was about 6 years old, my Father started abusing my mother and I."

I watch Tris as I tell her. Her facial expressions change from shock to anger.

"Then, when I was 7, my mother died. That's when the abuse became worse. It was every day that he would hit me or lock me in a closet or something."

"It was awful."

I look at her and she frowns.

"Well, say something."

"Four, I-"

"Tobias."

"Huh?"

"My real name is Tobias."

She smiles.

"Okay Tobias. I don't think you should have kept quiet all these years. You should have said something."

"In my neighborhood, they don't care."

"Why not?"

"Because… because they are demons."

She scoffs.

"Well yeah. But why don't you go to the police?"

"This is harder than it seemed. Okay um… do you believe in God?"

"…Yes."

"Angels and demons?"

"Yes."

"I'm one."

"You're… an angel?"

Her face lights up as she says it.

"No. No no no. I'm not. I'm a demon. A trouble making, havoc recking, good for nothing demon. "

Her face drops.

"You're a demon?"

"Yes."

Her face is filled with fear.

"No, Tris listen. It's not what you think, I won't hurt you."

She reaches for the door handle and opens the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this." She gets out and runs into the school.

My heart aches. And I know why.

She just broke it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beatrice POV**

"I'm one of them."

An angel. Oh My God he's an angel.

"You're… an angel?" I ask happily. I'll tell him. I'll tell him I'm an angel as wel-

"No."

Huh?

"No no no. I'm a demon. A trouble making, havoc recking, good for nothing demon."

Oh.

"You're a demon?" I whisper. I don't know what the council would do to me if they found out. God forbid they do. I have to end this, right here, right now.

"Yes."

I try not to let fear show on my face.

"No. Tris listen. It's not what you think I won't hurt you."

Its exactly what I thought.

I get out of the car.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this."

I run into school, tears threatening to fall.

I dash into the washroom and call Christina.

"Christina?"

"Hi Beatrice, where are you?"

"I'm in the toilet."

"Did he dump you? Why, if he did, I swe-"

"No he didn't dump me."

"Then what happened?"

"Just come to the toilet"

In less than 30 seconds, Christina is in the toilet panting.

"Got here as fast as I could. Who am I supposed to kill?"

"No one."

"Sweety, it's best friend code to kill the person that makes you cry."

"Oh. Well, I broke up with him." I sob.

"Why?"

"He's… he's… he's a demon."

"What!"

I sob even more.

"Oh honey. It'll be alright. Hey, you know, you could get a date to pull yourself together."

"With who?"

"Albert."

"Who's that?"

"The guy in music class who likes you."

"Oh. No. I can't do that. It's mean."

Just then the bell rings.

"Come on. We have to go to music."

When we reach music, I see Four looking at me. I avoid eye contact and sit with Christina. When the class is dismissed, I dash out before he can talk to me.

* * *

 **Four POV**

When Tris walks in to the class, she sits in the far end with Christina.

At the end of the lesson, Tris dashes out.

I walk to Christina and tap her on the shoulder.

Her face contorts with fear as she sees me.

"Can I talk to Tris?" I ask.

Her fear is there.

"Stay away from us, you demon!" She says before running off.

I wonder what the hell happened when it hits me.

How could I have been so stupid?

The white clothes, the perfect voice, the perfect everything.

It all adds up. No wonder she was scared.

I am an idiot.

Tris… Beatrice is an angel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beatrice POV**

I try not to think about Four.

I can't bear to be near him. It's too painful.

On the bright side, Christina and Will are a couple. They are so cute.

I'm thinking about heaven when I hear knocking on the door.

I open it to find Four.

I immediately close it again.

"Wait, Tris. I know what you are!" he calls from the other side of the door.

It could be a trick. He could be trying to get revenge. Isn't that what demons do?

I grab some religious books from the table and head towards the door.

I open it cautiously. He's standing there… with flowers.

"What do you want?" I ask. He looks as if he is in pain.

His eyes flick to the books and I realize what happened.

"Give me a second."

I put the books back but I sprinkle some holy water on my body just in case.

I go back outside.

"Tris, please. I know it's wrong but I can't stay away from you. I love you." He grabs my hand but immediately pulls back, his hand red.

I look away. I caused him so much pain and I'm causing more right now.

"Tris… please."

I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Don't make this harder than it originally was. Please Four." I reply before going back inside.

Once I lock the door, I allow the tears to fall.

* * *

 **Four POV**

Once she closes the door, I decide to go for a different approach.

I sit in my car and take out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nita. It's Four."

 **An: and now the story is over. Dun dun dun. Nah, I wouldn't do that to you.**

"Hey Four, what can I do for you?" She purrs.

"Let's get back together," I say bored.

"Sure. I knew you'd come back to me baby."

I roll my eyes.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting."

"Wear something slutty."

"For you baby, anything."

I hang up and sigh. I look at the front door of the house and say, "for you, Tris. Only for you."

* * *

 **Beatrice POV**

Christina and I walk into school the next day and head to our lockers.

Standing in front of his locker is Four, making out with Nita. I feel like puking when I see what she's wearing.

She is wearing a skirt so short you can almost see her underwear. She is also wearing a super tight crop top which just looks wrong.

I roll my eyes. I can't believe I ever went out with such a guy.

He just played me. Well, I don't need him.

I ignore him as I go to my locker and open it. A note falls down.

Christina picks it up, reads it, and smiles.

"Al is asking if you want to go to the spring dance with him."

I smile. I got to know Al. He's a nice kid.

"Why not? I mean, he's a nice guy."

I feel someone glaring at me.


	8. Chapter 8

I take out my art books and walk with Christina to art.

When we sit down, our teacher, Miss Johannna, speaks.

"Alright class, we are going to be doing a partner work, but I have chosen your partners. The project is to find one thing that your partner likes and form an artwork. You have two weeks to do this."

The class is filled with groans. She starts writing on the board.

Right at the top is my name with… Nita.

Who is she?

I look around till I see a dark haired girl staring at me. I walk over. "Hello, are you Nita?"

"Yes I am. Beatrice, right? Tris would be cooler."

I smile. "So I've heard."

Then I look at what she's wearing and I almost puke. Four was making out with her.

"Why do you wear that?" I ask.

"Oh, this? My boyfriend likes it."

"But do you like it?"

She pauses for a second.

"No, not really." Se say after a while.

"Then don't wear it."

"But my boyfriend likes it."

"Is your boyfriend dating you or your clothes?" I ask again, dumbfounded that Four is such an … I won't say it.

She smiles a little. "Me."

"Then it shouldn't matter what you wear. As long as he loves who you are, and I can already tell you are an awesome person, then clothes shouldn't matter."

"You're right. Hey, do you wanna come shopping with me later?"

"Sure thing, but can my friend Christina come as well?"

"Of course!"

I smile. Nita is such a nice girl. I hope he doesn't hurt her.

* * *

We are sitting down at Starbucks and Nita doesn't order anything.

"Why arnt you eating?"

"I don't want to gain weight."

I almost laugh.

"I'm buying you a coffe."

I order a vanilla latte and pass it to her. Her eyes light up but she shakes her head.

I refuse to take it back. Finally, she drinks some. Then all.

Christina and I grin. "Let's go clothes shopping."

* * *

After hours of trying on and buying clothes, we make our way home.

Mmy hands were sore from holding lots of bags.

Mom the plus side, we made a new friend.

* * *

The next day, at school, I see Nita isn't wearing a slutty outfit.

She's wearing a t-shirt and jeans, with her hair in a ponytail. She looks great.

However, she's arguing with Four.

I strain my ears.

"I don't like what you're wearing."

"Well I do."

"You look like a plain Jane."

"It's better than looking like a slut."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Nita opens her mouth but I cut in.

"You know, most boys don't want thier girls looking slutty. They rather other boys don't look at thier girl." I say.

Nita smiles at me.

"Who the hell asked you?


End file.
